phantomofthekillglobalfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay: Navigation Guide
Game Navigation Guide: There are different features of the game available in the Home screen section of the game. This run through of the different game features should help you get through the game easier. Navigation Bar: This is where you access the different features of the game weather it is for PVP or to enter a specific dungeon like the following: • Event Quest – These are the daily quest, weekly, special or permanent quests where you can hunt for specific materials, featured characters or level up your units or your player level. Here is where you find the following: *Padlocked Gardens *Lessons from a Goddess *Rampage Quest for the week *Upgrade Quest *Limited Quests like 1-a- day Super Metal Garden • Story Quest – Here is where you find the different chapters for the story of the game. • Character Quests – These are the quests that you can unlock only if you have the 5-star version of a specific unit in the game. If you complete the quest, you unlock the special skills of that specific character. • Colosseum – This is PVP section of the game that allows you to gain rewards for every rank you achieve. • Multiplayer (Coming Soon) News: It is the orange icon located on the upper right of the home screen just below your Zenny count. If you tap on this portion of the screen, you will be routed to the different in-games for the events & updates that are currently available in the game. Missions: It is the green icon located under the News section of the game. This is where you can check the daily tasks available to you for the day. You can get certain rewards for each task completed. If you are just starting out, you will be asked to complete 9 missions and you can instantly get a 5-Star Laevateinn. Gift Box: It is the red icon located under the Missions section of the game. This is where you can claim the rewards for the tasks and quests that you’ve completed. Home Icon: Takes you back to the home screen for easy access to the different game features available in the game. Unit Icon: This is where you can view your current unit list, upgrade and update your party information by tapping on the different icons listed below: *Edit Party – This is where you update your party information as to which units you will bring for a specific quest. *Fuse Units – Fusing a unit helps upgrade its stats. This is also where you can Limit Break your units to make them stronger in battle. *Evolve Units - This is where you increase the rarity level of your units. Take note that there are certain requirements that you need to meet in order to evolve a unit. *Reincarnate Units – Reincarnating a unit will reset its stats and level but will keep the current Rarity, Skills, Skill level and gear proficiency. *Equip Gear – Allows you to choose and equip the weapon you want to use for a specific unit. *View Units – Allows you to view the current units you have. *Release Units – If you release a unit, you gain a certain amount of Zenny & Medals. Gear Icon: Here is where you can access your equipment and items. This is where you can find the following: *View Items – If you tap on this icon, you can easily check on what gears and items you have in your inventory. *Fuse Gear – You may fuse any gears or materials for certain recipe to obtain a much higher rarity type of gear. *Repair Gear – If you have any broken equipment, here is where you go to repair them. Always remember that if you have a broken gears equipped to your units, you won’t be able to battle at all and you will be prompted to either repair it or replace it. *Sell Items – You may go here to sell any extra or unwanted items in your inventory to empty out the slot or gain the extra Zenny. Recruit Icon – This allows you to navigate through the different summoning events available in the game. Shop Icon – Here is where you can purchase Lazuli or any of the available bundles that can help you get stronger in the game. Friends Icon – This is where you can search and add new friends. You may also view your current friends list in this area. Category:Gameplay Category:Basics